


Natasha Romanova's Igor

by halelikehell (Asko)



Series: Dæmon AUs [6]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Photomanip, and fanfiction, introduction of everyone's daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asko/pseuds/halelikehell
Summary: Introduction of Natasha Romanova's dæmon.





	Natasha Romanova's Igor

**dæmon** /ˈdiːmən/

N A T A S H A  R O M A N O V A  -  I G O R

> “ _ **Spider** (order Araneae) - the small arachnid is a venomous figure of feminine energy in the animal kingdom. Spiders are characterized by the skilled weaving of intricate webs and patience in awaiting their prey. It shows the person’s ability to tune into the life’s ebbs and flows and ingeniously weave every step of destiny. That ability requires patience and receptivity to weave all parts and aspects of life into a whole. It’s a dæmon with strong feminine energy that can inspire fear or at least some form of aversion. As such they’re associated with the shadow self, the dark aspects of life or personality. It’s common that the human has many or large aspects of their personalities or their lives that themselves or other people deem unworthy or not likable and are therefore rejected or repressed. But they usually have a coherent perspective on issues and people. They have a natural confidence in their abilities and are good at exploring the many facets of the problems they are facing to find the appropriate solution_.”  
>  \- “The Guide to Dæmons”, Filipe Haulman

**  
Name** : Igor  
**Gender** : Masculine & Feminine  
**Usage** : Russian, Polish, Slovene, Croatian, Serbian, Macedonian, Italian, Portuguese  
**Meaning** : Russian form of _Yngvarr_ (see INGVAR).  
INGVAR - From the Old Norse name _Yngvarr_ , which was derived from the name of the Germanic god YNGVI combined with _arr_ meaning "warrior".

The others had never seen Natasha’s daemon. Tony speculated that she didn’t have one, as a spy it would be more practical not to. Steve told him to not be ridiculous but he had to admit that he had been thinking the same thing once or twice. But that was a foolish thought, who didn’t have their daemons?  
  
“Bruce!” Tony turned to Bruce who jumped as he had been trying to sneak by them to not get involved in the subject while they were sitting in the large living room. “My science-brother from another mother, support me! What do you think, does Natasha got a daemon or not?”  
  
Bruce sighed and glanced down to Ismene who was right next to him so he could feel her warmth on his leg, she just blinked softly back to him without saying anything. Yeah, Tony would probably not give up.  
  
“I guess that it’s possible that she doesn’t have a daemon-..”  
  
“See!” Tony exclaimed without waiting for more, Bruce felt that he should’ve expected that.  
  
“That’s horrible!” Guiomar also exclaimed, somehow both sounding horrified and excited. “How do you think they lost each other? Is he still out there? Or is he ... dead?”  
  
Her words caused a little nervous stir among the other daemons in the room while Tony only looked more curious and had that look that he got when he wanted to experiment and investigate.  
  
“Calm down”, Steve interrupted them all and glanced a bit at his daemon who looked a bit ashamed that she had allowed herself to get a little nervous. “I’m sure there’s an explanation, right Clint? ... Clint?”  
  
They all suddenly looked to Clint who was lying in the sofa with a paper over his face looking all for the world like he was sleeping, but Ainsley was sitting on the back of the sofa close to him with her head tucked under a wing.  
  
“Clint, we know you aren’t sleeping”, Ismene pointed out kindly as her big dark eyes and black nose peeked over the back of the sofa talking low to not awake the hawk daemon. “Ainsley is asleep.”  
  
One of them was always awake, so if one of them was sleeping the other one was for sure awake and they all knew it. A sigh was heard from under the paper and a hand lifted up the paper only just so he could glare at them from under it.  
  
“Before you ask, yes I know where her daemon is”, Clint started and quickly continued before the excited Stark pair could interrupt him. “And no, I won’t tell you.”  
  
“What, why?” Tony asked immediately. “You told me where she stashed her candy that one time.”  
  
The others looked at them in surprise and horror that they had dared to steal something from Natasha. They all knew how protective she could be of her chocolate.  
  
“Don’t mention that!” Clint hissed while he sat up quickly and glanced nervously over his shoulder before he sighed and relaxed again. “That’s different, it’s candy. And this is ... her daemon.”  
  
“So she does have one!” Tony immediately focused in on the wrong thing.  
  
“I wonder what she or he is...” Guiomar pondered with wonder in her voice.  
  
“It must be something fierce”, Ismene said a bit dreamingly.  
  
“Maybe small? If she or he can be with her all the time?” Moira joined in a bit eagerly. Steve looked down to her with a look of betrayal but Moira just shrugged a bit embarrassed at him - “Like you aren’t curious too.”  
  
“She is a spider”, a familiar female voice suddenly spoke up loudly. They all jumped guiltily and looked over to the lift in surprise. Natasha was standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised - “Happy now?”  
  
Tony opened his mouth to say something but then it clicked in all their minds what she just said. Clint just murmured something that sounded like “finally!” before he laid back down in the sofa again.  
  
“A spider?” Bruce said curious now when Natasha was there and seemingly willing to talk about it. “That’s where your other name came from?”  
  
“A black widow!” Tony finally found his words again and then shuddered.  
  
“Not fond of spiders Stark?” Natasha asked a bit teasingly and Tony made a grimace while Guiomar on his shoulder rather looked a bit hungry. “But yes, a black widow. But she prefers to not show herself if not necessary.”  
  
“Could we meet her?” Moira asked curiously.  
  
Natasha smirked and turned around to lift up a part of her hair in the back. And there firmly nestled among her hair strands were something that looked like a hair jewelry in a shape of a spider with metal around it. But then one of the legs moved when it waved to them.

“My name is Igor”, the spider daemon said lowly but only to not continue while the other daemons looked at her in eagerness.  
  
“Hi Igor!” Guiomar exclaimed excited before Natasha let her hair down again and turned around again. She shrugged - “I told you she doesn’t talk much to others.”  
  
“Is she always there?!” Tony hissed shuddering in horror thinking of all the times he had been close to her hair.  
  
“What about in battle?” Steve had an immediate other concern. “Don’t you hit your head?”  
  
Bruce could see a small sign of tension leaving Natasha’s shoulders. It seemed like the stoic Black Widow hadn’t been all relaxed as it seemed when she told them about her daemon. When she glanced at him, he only smiled and nodded in thanks for her telling them.  
  
“And you Clint”, Natasha suddenly spoke up with a chill in her voice and Clint immediately tensed up in the sofa and Ainsley woke up in instinctual warning of danger. “Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about that with my candy.”  
  
“Damn it”, Clint whispered lowly as Natasha walked past them towards the kitchen.  
  
“I told you what was going to happen”, Ainsley hissed at him and he whined - “But arrows Ainsley... New arrows!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from the book “The Guide to Dæmons” by Filipe Haulman is unfortunately not a real book (the author name is a play on the au's real author). But it's something I made from different websites' informations about spirit animals and their meanings.


End file.
